Payback
by anime-rocks-08
Summary: Zack thinks that Cody is a dork and a loser. He always laughs when Cody gets beaten by Drew and the gang. He doesn't feel any sympathetic for his brother. But when Cody is raped by Drew, Zack thinks that Drew has gone too far and gets payback.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Another story enjoy!

**Warning! Rape, beaten, bullied. So don't wanna read it's fine.**

**Do not own suite life.**

**

* * *

**

It was a typical day at middle school for every student, well mostly everyone.

Cody got the same treatment everyday, and when i say treatment not exactly the friendly way.

Cody got beaten by Drew and his gang again because he refused to their homework and he had to pay the price.

But what got Cody to feel hurt so badly was that Zack his older twin brother was in the group and would always smirk at his fragile body getting beaten.

Zack would never help with the beatings, he just stands there and laugh.

Cody wondered what did he ever do to suffered such torment?

Was it for fun? to pick on the weak? Or did they hold a certain hatred for smart people?

Cody wasn't sure but somehow he thought that there were many answers to his questions but there was one answer he could always say. They were just horrific bullies.

Cody limped slightly walking home.

Drew's friend thought it would be fun to twist his ankle. And now it's sprained and hurts badly walking home.

When Cody got to the suite and said hello to his mother, he went into his room taking off his shoes with some protest as his ankle hurt.

Cody saw it was a nasty colour. A shade mix of purple.

Yep it was going to be bruised for a while.

Cody signed laying on his bed.

He wondered when Zack was coming back. Not that he should care at all, but he loved his older brother even if his brother treated him like an insect.

He still loved him.

He just wished that his real brother would come back again.

His trance and thoughts vanished as Zack walked in and a lump of homework landing on his stomach causing him to groan.

"He's mine and the guys homework. Do them" Zack said harshly but with some simpetic in his voice as he looked at his beaten up brother.

Cody angrily push the homework on the floor. "No! it's your homework you do it. And I'm sick of doing their homework as well. So take it back and tell them to do it themselves".

Zack glared at him coldly. "Look if you don't do it you'll be beaten again, now do you want that?"

Cody sneered at his brother. "It's not like they don't beat me at all even when i do their homework or not! I'm not doing it!"

Zack just shrugged getting some spare clothes. "Fine but don't come crying to me when you get beaten to a pulp". Zack grabbed the homework expect his own, and went out the door.

Cody put a hand on his hair laying back on his bed smiling.

He felt pretty good standing up to his brother like that. It felt good.

Although the problem was the gang. Oh well he'll face them tomorrow.

Cody leaned into his pillow closing his eyes. Only deep breathing was heard.

Little did Cody know that tomorrow could change is life forever.

* * *

**Do you like it?.. Sounds mysterious doesn't it? I'll write more after i finish writing Chibi Zack!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating, sometimes i can't be bothered. Well at least it's the truth!**

**Chapter 2 here! Warning! this chapter will contain sexual rape so if you don't wanna read, don't.**

**Enjoy!**

**Do not own suite life.**

**

* * *

**

Next morning came for the Martin's family and another day of school....oh joy for Cody.

Zack and Cody walk together towards the bus but after that. Cody's on his own.

It always the same Cody a loner, outcast and Zack a winner, champion and popular of boys and girls in the school.

It hard to believe sometimes that they are actually twins.

Although when school finishes, Cody's admiration for being bullied will take a deadly spin in his life.

The bell rang for student to go home.

Cody went to his locker getting his homework books out.

"Cody!" Said a recognized harsh voice belonging to his brother Zack.

Cody turned around to see Zack, and only Zack. Where was the gang?... very strange.

"What?" said Cody coldly.

Zack grabbed Cody's shirt making him flinch. "Don't what me Cody! Thanks to you i have to come back tomorrow which is a Saturday at 8:00! And do my stinking paper test when i could be sleeping!".

Zack let go of Cody's shirt roughly making him slam into his locker.

"Well I'm sorry but i have my own homework to do you know! Not everyone else's!" Cody shouted in his brother's face.

Zack noticed his brother growing a backbone.

He was going to break it permanently till there nothing left expect a crying, little baby.

However he didn't know that someone else was going to do it for him.

Zack smirked. "Oh don't worry dorky brother, you are going to pay for this".

Zack gave him one last shove and walked down the corridor.

Cody felt his whole body tingling with fear.

He put a shaky hand through his hair signing trying to relax.

Today Cody didn't get one beating. Which in his case was scary.

Usually some one would hurt him in some similar way. Well the only ones who would beat him to a pulp is Drew and his gang. And today he hasn't seen one of them.

He had a bad feeling something was going to happened. But just didn't know what.

He shook the terrible feeling off grabbing his bag and walking towards the entrance of the school.

He was in his thought not noticing a hand coming towards his mouth... too late!

A muffled scream came upon Cody's lip as the hand reached his mouth and himself being pulled into a large cupboard. Possibly the janitor's closet.

Cody couldn't see what was happening cause the room was dark. But he could feel his body being push to the floor with his arms being trapped by a pair of hands.

"What?!". Said Cody trying to break free. No such luck the hands were tightening.

"Well, well boys. You caught him for me, very good. Now the fun can begin".

Cody could trace that voice from anywhere. The person who make people lives a misery well mostly his. And the leader of the whole gang. Drew {his last name don't remember sorry}.

Cody felt a flash of light burn into his eyes as Drew turned the lights on.

Cody saw two boys either side holding his arms firmly on the floor. And two boys behind Drew snickering at him.

Cody became tense as Drew bent down moving his body closer to Cody's.

"Mm tense are we?" Said Drew teasing placing his hand on Cody's upper high.

Cody flinched and panicked at what Drew was doing.

"Please stop" Cody said weakly.

The gang laughed.

"Do you really think I'm gonna stop after what your brother said. He said you wouldn't do our homework. And also the test you didn't do for us either. We all have to go back on a Saturday same as Zack just to do a stinking lousy test!".

Drew got angry and grabbed a fistful of Cody's hair making him screech, till someone put a hand over his mouth.

Drew sneered in Cody's face. "You will defiantly regret this after I'm done with you!".

Drew let go of Cody's hair making it look wild over his face.

Cody tried to move as Drew began opening up his shirt.

He knew right then what Drew was going to do to him.

Cody bit the hand that held hold of his mouth...big mistake.

The person draw his hand into his mouth cursing. And with his other hand he punched Cody in the nose making it bleed.

Cody felt the blood oozing away down his neck but couldn't do anything about it. One cause his arms were trapped and two he couldn't feel his arms anyway.

"Drew plase stop" tears started to perform.

"Aw is the wittle baby gonna cry, well better make in it interesting then". Drew smirked moving his lips to Cody's neck.

Cody cried out as Drew bit hard on his neck. A bite was certainly going to be stay there!

"Drew stop please!" Cody felt his tears coming down his cheeks.

Drew ignored Cody and continued working his way down Cody's neck to his nipples and flat stomach.

Cody just cried out as many more marks were going to appear on his body, thanks to Drew.

However the crew thought of something else that would be fun.

They got a cloth from the room and blind folded Cody with it.

It made him cry even more.

They was thinking of covering his screeching mouth but Tony {I'm making up the people's names in the crew, cause we don't really know their names. They only appeared in one episode... the first one!}punched his nose, so they didn't want it to be an investigation of death if he couldn't breath.

Cody tried to stay cool but..... his body hurt like hell and he was going to get more worse soon.

Drew made rough kisses on his stomach before going to the prize.

He eyed the bottom part hungrily.

"Now it's time".

Cody didn't need to even look, even though he couldn't, to know what Drew was doing.

Cody felt his pants being torn away from his body feeling a cold breeze against his skinny legs.

Drew through his pants across the room and then began tugging on Cody's boxer shorts which were colored a cargo blue.

After pulling them off his legs across the floor. Drew licked his dry lips.

"Now the real fun begins".

Cody started to struggle but nothing came out of it.

All he could hear were evil snickering of cruelty at him being raped.

Drew smirked looking at the crying Cody.

He didn't even put a finger in.

He just shoved himself inside Cody making him screamed loudly but then muffles of loud cries were heard dew to a hand preventing him from doing so.

Cody felt like his body was going to explored from the massive pain.

He could feel Drew pumping harder and harder inside not letting it off easy.

Compared to Drew holding his legs and raping him and the gang laughing while two of them holding his arms.

All he could do was cry.

Cry.

Cry and wait for the crucial pain to subside.

* * *

**Oh my god! It made me tear up after what i wrote. I feel so sorry for Cody! Hope you like it! I don't know alot about sex and don't rwally wanna know. So i just did my best. **


	3. Chapter 3

**In the reviews it said you guys wanted an update... well here it is!**

**Do not own the suite life!**

**BTW I'm going away tomorrow so i won't be updating any... expect i will be coming back on the 1st or 2nd. So I'll update one or two more before school. K!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It was around 5:30 in the afternoon. A woman with feathered brown hair and brown eyes decided it was time to go home after having to stay in a detention room with 3 naughty teens.

"My god if they can't even behave, then whats the point of them coming to school!"

The teacher grabbed her things and walked along the corridor towards the exit.

However she stopped when she heard a faint noise.

She ignored it and continued walking.

But the noise became a little louder creating a word. The woman heard the word help.

She moved towards the wall and start walking.

The sound was becoming clear and louder as she walked.

The sound was scared and pledging for help.

A quivering voice saying please help me was located in front of a closet.

She open it and wide eyed in horror.

"Oh my lord!".

* * *

At the Tipton Zack was home straight after school playing on the x box.

While his mum was pacing up and down deciding to look for Cody or not.

"Mum chill. He's probably at some lame math club studying for his next test. What a dork" Zack stared laughing but stopped when his mum glared at him.

"Zack don't you care about your brother?".

Zack shrugged. "Well yeah. But sometimes it's embarrassing being around him. I mean compare to me, he has no life".

"Zackary Martin! Don't you dare say such things about your brother! He cares about you very much and all you do is give the harsh toss around likes he some toy!".

Zack tried to defend himself with words but his mum cut in. "And besides Cody always calls when he at a club or something. So i know something is wrong".

Zack hated to admit it but his mum was right. Cody always calls to tell mum where he or what he is doing.

I guess Zack holds a little simplify somewhere in his body for his little brother.

Carey was in her thoughts when she heard the phone rang.

She grabbed her phone. "Yes hello. Oh my god! Yes where on our way! Thank you!"

Carey put the phone down and grabbed her jacket and bag. "Zack put your shoes on where going to the hospital.

"Why mum what's happened?"

She tried to reply calmly for Zack. "Cody's at the hospital, something has happened to him".

Zack felt his hold body becoming paralyzed. _"Something has happened to Cody. Oh god Cody no!"._

Zack put his shoes on and out the suite and hotel they went.

* * *

Carey and Zack waited patiently in the waiting room for news on Cody.

Zack kept fiddling with his finger nervously. He really wanted to know what happened to his brother. Who done this? Why was he in the hospital. But one question kept haunting his mind every minute.

Why did i leave the school and not protect him. Like an older brother should?

Carey noticed Zack's distressed and hugged him. "Don't worry honey. Cody is a strong fighter. He'll pull through, i know it".

Zack relaxed in his mum's arms. "I know he will mum".

It's probably been a couple of years since he felt this feeling but.

He really did care about his brother and wanted to know who did this so they could pay deadly.

Their hug was interrupted by a voice.

"Are you Mrs. Carey Martin?". Said a doctor.

"Yes that's me! How my little boy!". She said tearing up.

The doctor signed showing them it wasn't exactly good news.

"A teacher said that she found Cody in the closet, badly beaten and naked. When she ported him to the hospital, we noticed straight away that your son has a broken nose. A fractured collar bone. And 3 broken ribs".

Carey covered her mouth with her hands. How could her boy be suffering so much.

But the next thing the doctor said when down hill for Carey.

"And also we did some tests on your son. The results shows that he has many bruises on his upper thighs and upwards".

Carey felt loss of words. She knew what the doctor meant.

"You don't mean that" She couldn't utter the word.

The doctor nodded gloomy "Yes your son was raped".

Carey felt her knees go wake. She collapsed on the floor crying.

Zack just sat on the seat feeling the cold air being separated from putting warmth into his body. His brother was raped.

_"What, how, who!. Who did this. There gonna pay!"._

Zack clenched his hand making it numb.

Someone was defiantly gonna pay!

As Carey began to stopped crying she said. "Is he awake? Can we see him?".

The doctor nodded. "Yes you may both see him. He still on the conscious side but if you speak to him, he might wake up. I'll be back later so i can give you both some privacy with him. But first I'll show you to his room".

Carey and Zack followed the doctor to a room with the number 124 on it.

Carey thanked the doctor before walking in. The site was unbearable for any mother to see.

Cody looked like a mummy. His waist and shoulder were basically banaged up. But still could see all his nasty bruises else where.

His nose was also bandaged up with a gas mask over him.

His legs were covered up with a blanket, for they knew what has happened to him.

His head was fun thank god. But many marks were scattered around his body. Some may heal some may stay forever.

Carey couldn't handle Cody's state and went to stand outside. Leaving Zack with a disastrous Cody.

Zack felt his whole body go numb at the site of him.

He was supposed to protect him. I mean that's what big brothers are for right?

Why did he abandon Cody for a gang? Why?

What was so important about the gang to leave your twin brother into getting raped!

Oh yes nothing!

Zack felt something run down his face. He touch his face to find a tear.

Yes a tear.

Zack sat on the bed close to his sleeping brother. He looked so innocent and peaceful sleeping like this.

Zack put a hand on Cody's hand for any reflects.

"Hey baby brother. It's me Zack. I'm sorry for everything i did to you. I- I wish i never join the stupid gang. I could protected you from being raped. Cody I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Even though i don't deserve it. Please".

Zack cried in his arms when he felt a squeeze on his hand.

"Cody?".

Zack saw Cody opening his sea-green eyes.

Zack want to say something but his mouth wouldn't come out with words.

However Cody did.

Cody squeezed his brother's hand again.

"I know your sorry Zack, i know. I- I forgive you". Cody smiled in the mask.

Zack put his arms around his brother loosely not to touch any of his ribs. "Thank you Cody. From now on you need anything or any help, I'll always be there. I promise".

Cody nodded at his brother statement. His brother was back.

However Cody was scared. He didn't wanna tell Zack the one who raped him.

Carey walked back in after crying and stared in amazed.

"Cody!". Carey hugged her youngest son tightly.

"Ah! mum! my ribs!" Carey immediately let go of Cody.

"Sorry honey. I'm just so happy you are OK". She gave him one more loose hug.

"I'm going to go and get the doctor. I'll be right back". Carey then walked out the door.

Zack looked firmly at his brother. "Cody who did this to you?".

"W- what do you mean?". He knew for a fact what Zack meant.

"The doctor told us what happened to you. He is you was raped." Zack whispered the last part quietly.

Cody looked down at his sheets.

Zack noticed drops of water going on the sheets.

His brother was crying.

Zack grabbed his chin softly. He move his finger to rubb he tears.

"Hey don't cry OK. I'll protect you. But i need you to tell me who did this?"

Cody didn't answer.

"Cody please i-" He was cut of by their mum and the doctor walking in.

"Ah! Cody i see your awake. How do you feel?".

"I'm alright". He said not looking at the doctor.

"OK Cody i did some test results when were sleeping and we know what has happened to you".

The doctor didn't say what it was but Cody knew what he meant by grabbing the sheets tightly.

"I know what has happened to me. Please can i be along with Zack for a while?". He said looking at his mum and the doctor.

"Very well then" Said the doctor.

Carey kissed both of her boys before walking out.

As the door shut and the footsteps became whispers. Zack turned to Cody.

"OK now you are going to tell me who did this!".

Cody shut his eyes tightly thinking of what to do.

Cody then signed he knew he couldn't keep it a secret from his brother.

"Will you promise not to tell mum let. Please?" Cody grabbed Zack's hand.

"Cody she has to know-".

"I know she does! But i just wanna tell you for now please!".

Zack thought for a moment then signed.

"OK i won't tell. Not yet anyway. Cause if you don't tell her soon then i will".

Cody nodded like it was a promise.

"OK I'll tell you who did it". Tears began to fall again.

The next three words Cody said made Zack vow to get his revenge.

"It was Drew".

* * *

**There you go! It's quite long but I'm sure you'll manage. Hope you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Back....sorry for taking long. And thanks for the reviews.**

**Here's chapter 4**

**Do not own suite life!**

* * *

"Drew!" Zack exclaimed.

Cody nodded not answering to Zack's rage.

"That son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill him!"

Cody panicked and grabbed his brother's arm."No please Zack. Please don't do anything unreasonable. Just forget about everything".

Zack gave Cody a shocked look. "Just forget about everything! Cody he raped you! Do you really think I'm gonna let him get away with this?!".

Cody didn't answer.

Zack took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Look i care about you little brother, very much. And this i won't stand for. If i protected you none of this wouldn't have happened".

Cody shook his head looking at his brother. "No it's not your fault. I understand why you hate me so much. I can be embarrassing to be around".

Cody put his hand on his face like he was hiding.

Zack noticed his brother was withdrawing so he hugged him. "Hey you ain't gonna cry are you? I'm sorry for the things i did to you. But i would never go this far, and you know that".

Cody smiled removing his hand. "I know you wouldn't do anything like that big brother. But please don't tell anyone. Not even mum, please?".

Cody's eyes were sparking like normal but held fear probably for life for what has happened to him.

Zack still looked reassure about the idea. But gave in. "OK I'll keep it a secret but not for long ok. One day you'll have to tell her. Or i will".

"I will just not yet. And i got another question".

"Yeah and what's that?" said Zack raising his eyebrows.

"Can we hang out together again? Even at school. Or you gonna hang around with the gang still?" Cody said to Zack.

"What! After what he did to you. I don't think so. I'm your big brother and I'm going to protect you with my life". Zack ruffled his brother hair grinning.

"I promise you Cody that I'll be the brother you've always wanted". Zack smiled warmly at his brother.

Zack saw a tear running down his face.

"What! What did i say? I'm sorry i didn't mean to make you cry!" Zack grabbed his brother into another hug.

Then he heard a small laugh.

"You dummy I'm crying cause I'm happy".

They both laughed hugging each other tightly.

They then heard the door opened.

Came in Carey and the same doctor as before.

"Hi honey sorry but it's time for us to go. Visiting hours are almost over".

The three heard a whimper from Cody. They knew he didn't wanna to be alone.

"I'm staying".

The three turned to Zack who put an arm around Cody.

"Mum I'm staying".

Carey looked at her oldest son who held a I've made up my mind in his eyes.

"Honey i don't think your allowed to stay here". She said looking at the doctor.

"I don't care!"

The three widened at the outburst.

"Mum you know what has happened to him, and I'm not leaving. I'm his big brother, his protector and I'm staying". Zack replied firmly to his mother.

Carey knew she couldn't change his mind.

"OK honey but it's not up to me is it." she said turning her eyes again towards the doctor.

All eyes were on the doctor waiting for an answer.

The doctor signed. "Well I'm not really allowed to let anyone stay after curfew. But it looks like i can't make you leave anyway. OK I'll tell the nurses and doctor who works on this floor to know that your staying. I'll be back in a moment to get a blanket and a pillow for you".

The doctor left the room.

Carey looked at her boys. "OK Zack if your staying i need you to be good. I love to stay but i got rehearsal tomorrow morning. After that I'll come and see you both". She kissed her sons on the forehead.

"Yes mum I'll behave". Zack promised for real this time.

"Mum. How long do i have to stay here for?" said Cody.

"The doctor wants you to stay for a week for everything to heal". replied Carey.

The door opened and the doctor walked in. "OK Zack here are your pillow and blanket. I'm sorry Mrs. Martin but curfew is over".

Carey nodded. She hugged and kissed her two sons. "Alright boys behave. See you tomorrow".

They waved at each other before they departed.

The doctor told them he was going to do some check-ups on other students. So he left.

"Hey Zack".

Zack looked at Cody.

"Thank you for staying with me". Said Cody feeling a red on his cheeks.

Zack chuckled at his brother's red cheeks. "No problem little bro. I told you I'm protecting you with my life".

Cody smiled trying to sit up but felt the pain in between his legs.

Zack saw Cody's face screwed up. "Cody what's wrong?"

Cody laid back down again. "I can't sit up yet. It hurts every time i move my legs".

Zack clenched his hands making them white. He promised his brother he wouldn't do something he would regret. However he was having a hard time doing so.

He relaxed when a hand touched his. He saw Cody looking at him. "I'll be ok. Just a few more days. Then i'll be fine. So don't worry".

Zack gave his brother a kiss on the forehead. "Codster your a lot braver than you think".

Cody just smiled then a yawn appeared.

"You getting tired?" said Zack.

"Yeah. I guess the injection he gave me before you both came is starting to work". He moved his head more deeper into the pillow.

Zack brought the covers up to his neck for warmth.

"Zack where will you sleep?".

Zack looked around and found a chair. He grabbed it and sat next to Cody. "I'll sleep like this".

Cody frowned. "Are you sure. Looks uncomfortable".

"No it's not cause I'll be using your bed as a pillow. Not this skanky one". He said throwing the pillow on the floor.

Cody giggled getting into an also a comfort position. Ignoring the pain from his legs and body as he did so.

Zack saw Cody was still scared to sleep so he played with his hair smoothly.

"Sleep Codster. I'll will always be here i promise".

Cody felt his eyes drooling as his brother playing with his hair was making him fall asleep.

"Night Zack" he whispered.

"Night baby brother". Zack continued stroking his hair till he yawned and started to sleep as well.

* * *

Around 6:30 in the morning a yawned with heard.

He scratched his Blond hair away from his eyes.

He saw his younger brother sleeping and smiled.

The person was Zack Martin...who woke up to go to the toilet.

"Be back in a moment little brother". Zack walked out the door not knowing that the window was open and a intruder or intruders were climbing in.

"There he is. I told you he was at this hospital". Said someone.

"Mm so it seems Zack knows what has happened to him. Well boys why don't we surprise him even more". He said smirking.

Four boys climbed into the hospital room.

Cody was sleeping soundly not knowing people were in the room.

However Cody opened his eyes when a hand went over his mouth roughly.

Version started to appear in his head as this part of scene reminded him what happened to him.

Cody squirmed about, but flinched at his pain. Cody moved his arms to his attacker. He couldn't see who it was cause the room was dark.

Just like how dark it was in the closet.

Cody tried to scream but the hand was forceful preventing him from doing so.

He then felt his arms being grabbed not being able to move them.

Cody tried to move the hand from his mouth to scream but no use.

Also his mind started to think.

_"Where's Zack? Wasn't he suppose to protect me? I need you Zack. Help me Zack Please!"_

Cody then heard laughter and thought it was familiar to him.

But the voice he heard was the one he deeply recognized and never wanted to hear again.

"Hi Cody. Did you miss me?"

* * *

**Ohhhhhhh! Wonder who it is? Well you probably know anyway.** **Hope you like!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter coming up!**

**Do not own the suite life.**

**Enjoy!**

The stirred tired eyes of Cody Martin opened to a sickly smell like dead fish.

He tried to sit up but the pain was protesting him not to.

And also he couldn't cause he was tied arms and legs down with wires onto what seemed like a rough mattress.

He also noticed he was only in his boxers.

His greeny-blue eyes then searched around the area.

It looked liked he was in some sort of warehouse.

The walls were bolted with hard wood which made it impossible for him to get out unless he probably uses a hammer or a large screw driver.

And also there was only one window and it was barrcaged.

Cody felt the wires literlly digging into his skins drawing blood.

But the more he moved. The more painful I'll become. So he stopped.

He then felt a sound in his ears of the door opening.

Cody widen in fear as Drew and his gang came in through the only door in his so called prison.

"Hello Cody happy to see me?" Said Drew with sarcasm written all over his face.

Cody didn't felt the urge to stop as he shouted "No I'm not OK! Being strapped to a bed with wires cutting the circulation around my wrists and my legs. And being held here by bullies who have tortured me all my life. Yeah I'm very glad to see you!".

Cody didn't interact quickly enough when a hand slapped him harshly around his face making a mark. Possibly a bruise.

"Why you little strumpet! How dare you say that to me!". Drew shouted then smirked.

"Well our little Cody is getting a backbone, isn't he boys?" Drew turned to his gang who were smirking delightfully.

Cody saw something was in Tony's hand. It was a whip.

The boys noticed Cody was shaking.

"No please. Please don't use that". He flinched as the wires started to make a remarkable deeper cut on his both wrists.

His legs weren't so thrilled looking either.

"Aw is the baby gonna cry? Don't worry it won't hurt...Well us anyway".

They travelled towards Cody who was praying for help.

_"Zack help me. HELP ME!"._

* * *

Zack decided to go towards the cafeteria for a cup of coffee.

He didn't know that his brother was kidnapped, held in a abandon room and about to beaten by a whip.

Till a shot of pain conflicted into his stomach tightening like a huge knot.

_"Zack help me. HELP ME!"_

"CODY!". Zack spill his coffee running towards the hospital room.

This feeling he was suppressing inside his body was not a good feeling.

This feeling made him more gulity for ever leaving the room.

He opened the door to find the bedsheets everywhere. The plate with food on was smashed towards the ground into pieces. And he noticed the window was opened.

_"I never left the window opened...Oh no!"._

His little brother was gone. And he did nothing to protect him.

"CODY!" Zack's shouting caused attention around his area.

A nurse came charging towards Cody's room.

"Good heavens child! Why are you screaming at 7:40 in the morning!" she exclaimed.

She then noticed the state of the room. And no patient.

"Oh my. We send out for police immediately!". She ran towards the office to call the police... or cops whatever one.

Zack pulled out his cell phone to call his mum.

Ring.

Ring.

Rin-_"Yes who is it?" _Said a drowsy voice on the other line.

"Mum. It's me Zack".

Carey was fully awake now. _"Zack why are you calling me so early? What's wrong?"._

"Mum it's Cody... Please come to the hospital. Mum. Cody's been kidnapped".

_"What! Alright I'm coming right now". _Carey put the phone down and grabbed any suitable clothing to wear.

Zack heard the click and knew their mum was coming.

Zack sighed. He had to tell mum who raped Cody.

And he had a feeling that he knew who the kidnapper was... Or shall i say four of them.

Zack looked around the room and saw a bump under the sheets.

He lift it opened to see a video tape.

Confusion ran across his face till he turned it over and a small letter was on the back.

_To Zack._

_From Kidnapper._

Zack's eye saw a TV on a shelf. It was high enough for him to reach.

He put the tape in waiting for it to load.

His eyes became mad with fury as he saw his worst enemy. Drew.

_"Hello Zack, ain't you happy to see me again?"._

"I knew it! I knew it was you. Now where's Cody!". Zack said angrily with anxious in his voice.

He was desperately worried about his brother.

He heard a cold laugh from Drew.

_"Well Zacky. Since i am kind, I'll show you your baby brother"._

Drew clicked his hands and moved away from the screen.

A boy in boxers was dangling in the air with his hands above his head in chains.

Many cuts were opening from the last event. And some were reborn.

He had a purple cheek from a slap and a busted lip.

The boy was also blind folded....again.

Zack saw the boy was Cody.

"Cody! What have you done to him!".

_"What do you mean Zacky boy? I'm just giving this nerd some bulling. I mean it's what i do"._

"What you mean raping them for your own satisfaction. You psycho". Zack sneered coldly at Drew.

Drew narrowed his eyes. _"Now, now Zack. We don't want this to get ugly. Although i can't say the same for your twin"._

Zack heard Cody's whimpering saying his name quietly.

"Zack please help me" Cody's voice was weaken from the abuse he got from the gang.

"_Aw isn't that sweet. Baby brother wants his big brother to be his rescuer"._

The gang laughed at Cody's despertation for help.

"Please Zack. Please".

Zack saw small tears running down his cheeks under the blind fold.

Zack felt his body building up with rage ready to be released on the sick pedophiles.

"Don't worry Cody i'm coming. Just hang on a little bit longer". Zack hushed his little brother for him to calm down.

"OK Zack. I-I will".

Then Drew took over again.

_"Very sweet. Not! All the brotherly love crap makes me wanna puke. Sounds like your both incest!". _Drew cringed up is face in disgust.

Zack was going to answer but someone came to the door.

It was his mum...very bad time to be there!

"Hey honey sorry if i'm late. They office said they already called the police and are checking around the territories and clues about Cody".

Carey noticed Zack was watching TV. But since she was still at the door she couldn't see Cody on the screen.

She crossed her arms. "Your brother is out there kidnapped. And your watching TV! I thought you cared about him!".

Zack ignored his mum's statement. "Mum, Cody's in the TV".

Carey thought Zack was off his trolley. "What did you say? In the TV? Zack you must be losing your marbles".

They both then heard Drew's voice.

_"Oh but it's true Mrs. Martin. I have your son right here". _He pointed his hand to his prisoner.

Carey crutched down near the TV and screamed. "CODY! Drew! Oh my god! What are you doing?".

Drew shrugged. _"Nothing much Mrs. Martin. I just like picking on weaklings. And you son fits the bill. Plus he is very cute which makes it even better". _

Zack and Carey saw Drew walking over to Cody putting a hand on his bruised cheek.

Cody shivered at his touch.

"Don't you touch him!". Said Zack gripping the TV.

Drew kept his hand on Cody's cheek smirking at Zack. _"And what are you going to do about it? You can't stop me and my lovely supply for little Cody"._

Zack felt himself tinkling inside. The supply what was it? And why did he think it was a bad one?

Mainly because his answer was right.

_"I bet your wondering what the supply is? Will show you. Boys"._

Carey and Zack saw a long rope that looked like a whip.

They knew what they were going to do.

"No please don't hurt Cody please!" Carey cried out with tears of sorrow.

The door opened again and man walked in.

They noticed the crying mother and which must be her son sitting watching TV.

"Mrs. We came to ask you questions?".

Carey looked up at the man. She could tell he was a detective. "Please get my boy back. Here's there".

Carey's finger pointed to the TV for the detetives to look. It wasn't really a site to see.

"Good god! What a horrid site!" He astounded.

Drew bowed like it was a compliment. _"Thank you for that. Now since i have an audience. I will begin my game. The game is called The Cry Out game. It's simple i will whip Cody till he cries and cries. OK here we go"._

Drew's friend jake pulled back the whip and SLASHED it across Cody's small back. Creating a large red mark.

"AHHHHH!" said Cody screaming.

"Cody! You fucking bustards I'll kill ya all!". Zack felt his hands turning white from gripping the TV.

Carey crumbled to pieces at watching her son being tortured.

The detective made some reports on what was happening, for he didn't need to ask anyone since he seeing it all.

About 10 whips were confirmed on Cody's back. Bruised, bleeding and possibly there for LIFE!

All Cody could do was cry out shouting for his brother to come and save him.

Zack couldn't stand the catastrophic his brother was having. And the intense of waiting for an approve on them. However there was one problem. They didn't know where Cody was being held!

However Drew answered his question again.

_"Look like you really wanna know where i am . So I'll tell you. BUT! on one condition. You must come here alone. Anyone comes with you. You baby brother dies"._

Drew showed him the cutting the throat sign.

Zack took no chances and agreed. "Alright. I'll come alone".

_"Splendid. Well you've seen the letter. Inside it tells you where to go. Remember DON'T bring anyone or he dies. Can't wait to see you"._

Then the screen went blank. Drew had finished his video.

Zack opened the letter and saw instructions.

This was it. He was going to get his brother back.

"Hang on Cody. Just a little bit longer. Big brother's coming".

* * *

**Wow! Now that's long. It was all in my head and i just wrote it down on one page, instead of two pages. Don't see the point in that. I stopped the ending there or i would go on forever. Oh and for people who don't know strumpet means slapper. Hope you like!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if you waited long. Well he it is!**

**Do not own suite life.**

Zack looked at the paper in his hand.

These were the directions to Cody.

The only clues to saving his brother.

And he wasn't backing down this opportunity.

Even if it meant his life.

On the other hand Carey was the opposite.

"Zack you can't go there alone. You could get seriously hurt".

Carey looked at his mother.

"Mum you heard what he said didn't you. If i don't go alone Cody dies. Do you want that?". Carey kept silent.

"Didn't think so" said Zack.

Then the detective spoke.

"I know you want to do this alone but we should use the police as back up. We will ask the police to gather up the location of the place he is at. Also we can't leave without a plan. If you go there alone then what?".

The detective was smart.

Carey and the detective became puzzled at Zack who reformed a smirk.

"Oh don't worry. I've been to this place a couple of times. It's not that large so i know all the areas. However there is a hidden room that i only know about. So it's a great position for the police".

That last sentence made Carey and the detective curious.

"What room?" Said Carey.

Zack held up his hand. "Mum trust me OK. This plan is going to work. But right now i need you to get this paper to the police and do the location. Just like you said".

Carey was terrified. Her both boys could get killed. And she couldn't do anything. It's all up to Zack and the police.

"OK honey i trust you". She gave him a hug.

"I'll be fine mum. I'll bring back Cody safe and sound".

"Hey Zack isn't it?".

Zack looked at the detective.

"Yeah what is it?".

The detective pulled out a small squared shape.

"You've heard of a computer chip right?"

Zack nodded.

"Well if you put this on the front of your shirt, we can see what in front of you. So we know the exact time to help".

Zack took the chip placing it on his shirt.

"OK but don't till i give you the signal. Or it will ruin everything".

"Ok but what's the signal?"

Zack did a clap twice. "When you hear me do that any time. That's the signal".

"Also i might tease then a bit so they will go into the room that the police are in OK. The only one who won't is Drew".

The detective looked confused.

"I know it sounds confusing but like i said trust me".

Carey and the detective smiled. "We do trust you".

"OK but now we need to go down to the station to warn them" Said Zack.

Zack and Carey went in the detective's car to the station. They explained the situation to them. And surprisingly they agreed without any declines.

Zack also told them the entrance on how to get up to the room.

Everything was set.

"OK I'll be leaving now. There probably wondering whats taking so long. And remember the plan OK?".

The police who became part of the situation nodded. Although some of them were embarrassed about taking instructions from a 16 year old.

"Bye sweety be safe" Said Carey daring not to cry.

"I will mum love you".

With that Zack left on his investigating adventure.

* * *

* * *

At least a 15 minutes was all it took to find the place.

Zack stared upon an old, ruined warehouse.

The outside was large with many holes and parts dissociated. The place looked liked a garbage disposal that could collapse any minute.

The inside wasn't any better. There were two floors and the stairs were very rusty and thin but enough to hold a few people.

The place was filled with cobwebs possibly spiders, and the place had a very horrible smell. Like dead animals.

But it wasn't going to stop Zack as he walked up the stairs to the room it said on the paper.

He also found it weird that the crew would just let him walk in without making any traps for his upcoming visit.

Maybe they were gonna place it fair this time?

Nah probably not. But it least it was safe... for now.

Zack walked down a small corridor and stood in front of the door.

This is what it said on the letter and he was here.

He was about to make his presence when he heard two voices inside.

One was defiantly Drew, the other must be his friend.

"Do you think Zack chickened out?"

Drew gave him a defiant look. "Of course not. He now cares about Cody ever since i raped him. I let me till ya. It was good".

Zack listened and tried to restrain himself to keep calm.

He then heard a whimper. It was Cody.

Zack heard Drew shout at Cody and then a struck sound was heard.

Cody was slapped again.

"Now shut up or I'll rape you again".

Cody stayed silent.

"Zack will be here. I can feel it. But since he not here. I'll just have fun for now".

Drew walked to Cody kissing him roughly on the lips. But since he was blindfolded he didn't know till he felt a mouth on his.

Cody squirmed and kicked his leg at Drew.

"Ah! You little bastard"

Drew punch Cody in the face making blood.

"Zack please help me". Cody mumbled.

Drew smirked uncontrollably. "Hah! Your brother isn't coming. He doesn't care about you. No one does. If he did then why did it take half an hour when it's only 15 minutes walk to here?".

"No he will come. I know he will". Cody said louder making his throat hurt from the lack of water.

"Really? Well believe all you want. Zack doesn't care and i know that myself. However since he isn't here I'll just have more fun with you".

Cody felt Drew kissing his body.

"A-AH! Zack help me please!".

"He's not coming. Now hold still. I told you to be quiet. But you didn't listen so I'll just do it again".

Cody cried as Drew tugged on his boxers.

Cody then felt Drew's hands disappear from pulling his boxers down and heard a sound of someone crashing into a pile of items.

Then Cody's ears felt a pure sound he has wanted to hear in a long while.

His saviour, hero.

His best friend.

His older brother.

Twin older brother.

Zack.

"You touch my little brother again. I'll make sure you never live another day".

* * *

**So how was this chapter? It might sound confusing but the next chapter will explain it. Hope you like!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is chapter 7... yeah that's right.**

**Sorry if you waited long. I was going to do it on the weekend but I'll do it now.**

**And also it might be long cause i don't know when to stop this chapter so enjoy!**

**Do not own suite life.**

"If you hurt my little brother again. You'll never live to see another day". Said a firm cold voice from Zack.

Cody smiled at his brother even though he couldn't see him, he could hear which direction his voice was coming from.

"Zack you came".

"Of course i did little brother. I promise to protect you didn't i?".

Cody nodded.

Then they both heard a laugh.

Zack saw Drew getting up from being punched to the ground. By the help of his friends as well.

"Ha so much for protecting him. You couldn't even save him for getting raped and being held capped. Some big brother you are. Although since you were apart of our gang, torturing little Cody was very enjoyable. Especially touching the little body of his".

Zack glared at Drew as his body was filling up with bolting lava.

If Drew says one more word about Cody's body he was surely gonna die.

"Shut your mouth you retarded cunt". Sneered Zack at Drew.

Drew then started to tease him.

"Aww is the big brother getting angry? Is he going to hit me again after what i done to his dorky baby brother. But you can't really blame me, you have such a sexy little brother that any person would wanna get their hands on".

OK now that was the last straw.

Zack charged at Drew sending him towards the ground throwing meaningful punches that he hoped would be severe for life.

Meanwhile with the detective and the police.

The detective and the police were watching from Zack's t-shirt. However it was hard to see because he was too close to Drew. So it was all mostly blurs they could see.

But as Zack moved away, they could see Drew has had a massive blown up.

"Is this apart of the plan?". Said one of the officers.

The detective nodded. "Yes it should be. Although i don't think punching him towards the heavens is going to accomplish anything".

The other nodded waiting for the moment to give the police who are in the hidden room to attack.

Back to Zack

Zack was pulled off of Drew by his crew.

Zack struggled against the three trying to escape from them.

They were having a tough time holding Zack as he was pretty strong.

Till a punch settled into his stomach making him fall to the ground.

Cody heard Zack grunted and falling thud to the floor.

"Zack are you alright?" cried out Cody pulling on the chains only to find them increasing tightly on his wrists.

Zack was holding his stomach glaring at a smirking Drew.

"What's the matter? No more fight left in you?".

Zack was lifted off the ground roughly by the other three guys.

He just pressed a smirk on his face instead.

Drew began to get angry at Zack's game.

So he punched Zack in the face making him this time cough up blood. "Stop that irritating smirk. It pissing me off!".

However he just kept the smirk on. To him everything was going to according to plan.

"What are you playing at?" questioned Drew.

Drew thought he wouldn't get an answer. Expect he did.

Zack smiled innocently. "What? I'm not playing anything. Do you really think I'm that self-centered not come here on my own with a bunch of police, hiding in a room waiting for my signal to attack. As i record you said you wanted me to come here alone. So he i am".

Drew and the boys didn't get the hint. While Cody did.

"And would it be alright if i went to the bathroom?" said Zack.

"Huh? What the hell?" said a confused Drew.

Did Zack getting punch in the stomach make his brain go haywire?

"Well i wanna go toilet. Is that a crime?"

Drew was speechless. "Well.... alright fine but Jake and Kevingo with him to make sure he doesn't do anything appropriate".

Jake and Tony obeyed their order to follow Zack to the toilet.

Before Zack went he walked up to Cody putting a hand on his cheek and kissed it.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes little brother OK?".

Cody confirmed "OK".

"OMG you guys are disgusting. I swear your both gay with each other ewwww. Now go before i change my mind".

Zack ruffled his brother's hair lightly and then walked out the door with Jake and Kevin.

* * *

Detective and the police

"I think he leading them up there" said the detective.

"Well we better tell them just in case" Said the main officer.

The detective proceed in telling the police who were still in the room.

Back to Zack

Zack along with the two boys walked along a corridor to the toilet. Expect that wasn't where Zack was going.

That when the boys noticed the difference.

"Hey this isn't the way to the bathroom?" Said Jake.

"Yeah the bathroom down towards the right not the left". said Tony.

They was beginning to uncover the plan so Zack done one thing optional. He ran.

"Hey!" they cried running after Zack who fled into a closed room.

As the boys ran after Zack into the room they put their hands up straight away when they saw the police.

They were cleverly tricked.

One of the police grabbed their shoulders. "OK boys your time is up".

They gave in to the police.

"OK now Zack so there are two more boys down there right?". Said the detective.

"Yes Drew and Tony. I'm going to do the signal soon. So be ready". Zack ordered the police force.

"Yes we will. Good luck again". Said the detective.

Zack nodded making his way down the corridor towards the room Cody was in.

Drew noticed straight away as Zack came in that Jake and tony wasn't with him.

"Those good for nothing wannabes. I told them to follow you not get lost".

Zack just grinned. "Oh there somewhere alright. And there not coming back in here I'll tell you that".

Drew felt himself shaking.

He was losing.

He never loses. Especially not to some blond bimbo midget.

He was too afraid to admit it.

But he was.

"You will never win. I'll make sure you died crucially so no one could ever tell it was you who was being buried!".

Zack walked over to Cody putting a hand round his waist. "Oh but I've already won".

Drew raised his eyes brows "Really and hows that".

Zack didn't answer he just clapped his hands twice nearby the camera.

Drew was confused till he heard the door opening and three policemen came in holding guns

Tony put his hands up straight away, while Drew didn't.

Tony got caught first since he was the nearest to the door. So he wouldn't have the chance to escape anyway.

One of the police went to help Cody while the other kept an eye on Drew.

Once the chains were released Cody was set on the cold ground slowly.

He was given a massive hug from Zack.

But a cry made him let go.

He forgot about the whips.

"Sorry Cody are you alright?" said Zack concerned deeply.

Cody was holding his wrists smiling. "I am now".

They both did another hug ignoring the injuries.

Non of them noticed what Drew was doing till he clenched his hands and shouted.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO SOME GAY INCEST FUCKING MIDGET!".

Drew pulled out something from his jacket.

Zack turned to see something he wasn't prepared for.

A clicked was heard from the object.

Zack wasn't prepared when a gun was involved.

And Drew had a gun in his hand.

* * *

**I'm going to stop it there or i could go on forever. Hope you like it and yes it's long. Oh well you'll live lol. **

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry when you get coursework you'll bound to stop writing for a while.**

**Enjoy chapter 8!**

**Do not own suite life.**

Everyone became still as the gun tiled from person to person.

However settled on its main target, Zack.

Drew grinned like a crazy person running away from a mental institution.

"Now which one should i shoot first?". Said Drew.

The police kept their guns steady on Drew. They knew which one he wanted to kill. And they wasn't going to let that happen.... or least they hope so.

Zack stood in front of his crouching brother as he was still too weak to stand.

Drew saw the protective side of Zack again. "Aww do you really think you can protect your brother? You never know i might kill him first".

Zack narrow his eyes. "You will never land that thing on my brother. I'll make sure of that".

Drew raised his eyebrows. "Really? Will lets have a go shall we?".

Drew pointed the gun at Cody who moved further behind Zack.

Although Drew was focusing on Zack and Cody. He didn't notice a police officer had gone round to get behind him.

Drew then felt a strong hand on his wrist that had the gun.

"Hey! Get off me!". Cried Drew trying to release his hand.

The police officer grabbed his other hand so he couldn't use it for the gun to shoot.

However that didn't stop Drew.

With all his own strength. He managed to bring the gun down to level with Cody.

Zack saw where was gun was pointing to and shouted. "NOOO!".

A shot was heard.

A person fell to the floor after being shot.

And that person wasn't Cody.

* * *

The flutter eyes of Cody Martin woke to hear the sound of sobbing.

He saw his mum in the arms crying.

"Mum?" Cody whispered.

She removed her head from her arms to see her youngest son awake.

"Cody!". She wrapped him into a hug carefully.

"Honey how are you feeling?".

"Alright i guess. At least i can feel my arms now". He said looking at his fully bandage arms.

He looked like an Egyptian mummy.

His head was covered. So were his arms and chest. His legs were fine expect for his feet so they were covered too.

The main one was his back.

He felt the cream and the bandages from his chest to his back.

The scar were still open. But he couldn't feel them.

Carey noticed his confusion.

"When you were sleeping, the doctor made your back feel numb so when you wake up you wouldn't feel a thing".

So that was why.

"OK thanks mum".

Then the door opened. The doctor who was working on Cody and the detective came in.

"Ah i see your awake. How you feeling?" said the doctor.

Cody told him what he told his mum.

"Well that really good. I wasn't expecting you to wake up in about another hour or two. Sorry for leaving early but another patience needs my attention. However call if need be".

Carey nodded. Then he left.

Then the detective spoke.

"Hey Cody glad your alright".

Cody smiled. "Yeah I'll be fine. I got a question. Who came up with that brilliant plan?".

The detective looking at Cody with sorrow. "It was Zack who came up with it. It was like he was one step ahead of everything".

Cody noticed his voice. Something was wrong.

Then his thoughts came to Zack.

"Is Zack alright? Can i see him?".

Carey and the detective looked away.

"What wrong? What's happened? Mum?". Said Cody feeling his heart beating fast.

"Cody do you remember what happened when you was in the room?".

Cody started to think back.

"Sort of. I remember sitting on the ground behind Zack and Drew having a gun pointing at me, but that's about it".

Cody then catch on to his mum's question.

"Mum is Zack alright! Is he hurt? What happened? Please tell me!" Cried Cody grabbing onto the sheets tightly.

Cody saw Carey looking at the sheets and a few drops making a puddle.

"Mum. What happened to Zack?" he said firmly.

Carey looked up with teary eyes.

"Honey. Zack saved your life as he took the bullet for you. He was shot in the chest near his heart. The doctors say he was lucky to survive. But Zack feel into a coma. They said there a 70% chance he won't wake up. I'm sorry honey".

Carey fell into another sober. The detective left the room a while ago as she spoke.

Cody couldn't get what Carey said out of her head.

His body felt like the heat was taken away replacing with ice.

Zack was in a coma or worse dying. All because of him.

He wanted to see his older brother now!

"Mum can i see him?".

She wiped her eyes looking at him.

"I'll get the doctor and ask". She left the room.

As she came back in the doctor said yes but not for long as Cody still needed to heal.

Carey grabbed a wheelchair helping him sit in it.

Carey push Cody along the corridor to Zack's room.

Just opening the door was enough to make Carey cry in despair.

Cody wanted to look away but couldn't.

His brother was surrounded by machines.

He had a mask still on his face to help him breathe more accurately.

His arms and chest down to his torso was wrapped like a mummy. Just like himself.

The rest was covered in a blanket to keep him warm.

Cody felt tears coming ready to fall.

Carey left Cody to have some time alone as she couldn't handle the site.

Cody wheeled towards Zack motionless figure.

He grabbed his hand softly and started talking.

"Hey Zack it's me Cody. Please wake up, you can't go. I need you big brother. Please don't go". Said Cody hoping to feel a squeeze.

Nothing.

Cody went into a depression as he noticed something else.

Their connection.

It was gone.

He couldn't hear Zack thoughts or any emotions.

It was like they vanished for good.

Cody heard the door opening. Carey walked in rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Cody how's Zack? Anything?" Cody didn't answer.

Carey saw Cody looking at his hands.

"Honey what's wrong?" she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Cody looked at his mum tear-stained. "Mum the connection. It's gone. I can't read his thoughts or feel his emotions. There's nothing. Mum the telepathy has to be there. If not, then it's like he's dead. He can't be dead, please mum. PLEASE MUM I NEED HIM. ZACK PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE!".

Cody cried heart broken in his mother's arms.

* * *

A month later

15 year old Cody Martin sat in the hospital room still pledging for Zack to wake up.

Cody became a lot better. But was still in the hospital for another few days.

While Zack....Still the same. Expect his body was healing and the gas mask was off. Other than that nothing.

He was the only one who still believe.

Believed that Zack would awake. Surprising everyone with his practical jokes after.

Maddie and London and even Mr. Moseby came to see him.

But finally gave up in the end.

Carey even insisted that they should let Zack go. But Cody would have none of that.

Cody went back to school and after he would stay at the hospital everyday till nightfall.

He have gone more skinny and hardly slept. His clothes were a bit big for him.

And he knew When Zack does awake he'll get a lecture. But he wouldn't care.

The reason he still believed was because in the month, he felt a presence. The presence was the connection. Cody could feel Zack's emotions.

Zack was telling him he was coming. But it will be a while till he could fully come back and open his eyes.

But that message was 3 and a half weeks ago.

However Cody still wouldn't give up.

Not until he see his brother sea-green eyes.

It was 6:00. And hour till leaving time.

Cody held his hand staring at his still sleeping brother.

"Come on please don't give up Zack. You said you'll come back. Everyone has stopped believing. But not me. I'll continued waiting but i don't know how long for Zack. It hurts too much. I'm sorry it's all my fault. If i wasn't such a dork and more like you, you wouldn't have been shot. And all because of me. Please wake up Zack. So i can tell you that i wish you had a better twin". Cody choked on his talking as tears were falling from his eyes. He squeezed Zack's hand hoping to feel anything

A squeeze did make his acquaintance.

"Zack?" Cody whispered.

A squeeze happened again.

Cody felt excitement rush through his body.

"Zack come on Zack! You can do it!". He said wiping his tears away.

Cody saw Zack's eyes fluttering trying to open.

"Come on. Come on please keep going". Said Cody with confidence.

The fluttering stop and no more squeezes.

Just nothing.

"Zack?" Cody felt tears again.

However his tears spread fast in happiness as he saw the sea-green eyes opening slowly towards his own reflection.

A smile appeared across his face.

"Hey baby brother. Did you miss me?"

* * *

**It's long but who cares. Hope you like the chapter. The next one will tell you about Drew. I think there are going to be two more chapters left not sure.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya I'm back. Really sorry about this. I know i left it for ages but I'm back now and willing to finish this story.**

**Do not own suite life or on deck.**

"Z-Zack?" Cody stuttered looking into the opened eyes of his older brother.

"Yeah it's me baby bro. Did you miss me?".

Cody couldn't control his actions and lunged himself at his brother crying into his chest. Forgetting he had a wound near his heart.

He realised and back away.

"Sorry Zack i forgot about your wound, are you OK?". He said tears still in his eyes.

Zack laughed at his brother. "Hey stop crying ok. I'm fine. For some reason i feel less pain than i did yesterday. Weird huh?".

Cody caught the word yesterday and became confused. "Yesterday?".

Cody then figured out that Zack didn't remember anything before the gun shot and went into a coma.

"Em Zack. The attack wasn't yesterday. I guess your feeling less pain is because you went into a coma for a month".

Zack was surprised at the word month."Whoa! A month in a coma? Wow to me it felt like a 5 minute sleep".

"Yeah a whole month without you. To me it was like a month of hell". Said Cody looking at the sheets.

Zack widen at his brother. "Did you really miss me that much Cody?".

"Of course i did!" Zack jumped at Cody's screeching voice. He has never heard his brother shout in his face before.

"Of course i missed you. Do you know how lonely it is thinking your an only child for a month. I had no one to play with, to talk to. Even though i was in the hospital most of the time anyway. But i can't believe you took that shot for me. I mean it was my fault for getting myself in to this mess and letting myself become raped. If i was like you then maybe i could protect myself. But no I'm just a geeky little nobody who everyone loves to tortured!".

Cody let out all his anger and cry brokenly in his arms while Zack just stared at his brother.

"_Is this what he been thinking about all this month?"_.

Zack then did something he thought he would never have to do.

He made Cody lift his face and a red mark appeared on his face.

Zack had slapped him.

Cody put a hand on his face staring in shock at his now fuming brother.

"Don't you ever talk like that again you hear me! I did that because i promised myself i will protect you and i didn't keep that promise. I let them take you. I let them tortured you leaving slashes on your body. And be taking the gun shot I've proved to myself that i will do anything to protect you. Even if it meant my life".

He moved a hand to Cody's bright red cheek.

"Sorry for slapping you. I just want it to get into your head that I'm the older brother and I'm supposed to protect you. And I'm also sorry about not being around for a month. But I'm here now and perfectly ok. So no more crying ok".

Cody grabbed Zack's hand and tried to stop crying but tears kept pileing back up again.

He rubbed them with his already wet sleeve. "I'm trying to stop but i can't. I missed you Zack so much. I thought you wasn't going to wake up, but i never stopped believing you wouldn't. It's just that i was scared".

Zack put an arm around his brother making him fall onto his chest covering his wet face into Zack's t-shirt.

His other arm he used to run small circles around Cody's back. But lightly just in case the whip scar were not healed entirely.

He heard his brother moan. And stopped the circles.

"Sorry Cody does your back still hurt?" He said.

Cody noticed Zack's voice was a little panicked. He looked up at his brother shaking his head. "Only a little. Some have healed fast, some haven't. But I'll be ok".

Zack found the answer reasurring but still wanted to keep an eye on his younger brother.

"I hope so" he said playing with Cody's soft hair.

A sound of a clash was heard.

A door opened revealing the twins mum Carey.

"Hi Cody sorry i'm late i-". She cut herself off when she saw Cody in Zack's arms who was awake!

"Zack! Oh my god your awake!".

The same as Cody she lunged for her oldest son holding him along with Cody.

"Mum, mum I'm ok. And BTW your choking me".

She let go before she turned her son purple.

"I'm sorry Zack but i can't believe your awake. Has a doctor been told".

The twins shook their head. So Carey went and told the nurse or doctor about Zack's recovery.

"I wonder what happened to Drew? Not that i give a dam. He can be hanged for all i care for what he did to my baby brother". Zack said angrily.

Cody smiled at his brother. He was proud to have Zack as his older brother. "I don't know i haven't heard about him since the time of the attack".

The door opened again and Carey with the doctor walked in.

"Hello Zack it's great your up and running in such a short matter of time. How you feeling?"

"Better than i have in a while. Although when you sleep for a month your bound to get better right? And i hope to never sleep this long again".

The three laugh at Zack's joke. He was returning very quickly to their side.

"How long do i have to stay in here for?" Zack to the doctor.

"Since you've have just recovered from a coma a suggest another week or so till your completely healed. But don't worry you won't be alone. Cody still in here for a couple days as well".

Zack comfirmed that he understood.

"Sorry for leaving quickly but another patient needs me. Please do call though if need be". He then walked out the door.

Zack then turned to his mum. "Mum what happened to Drew when i was sleeping?".

"I figured you would come to this question sooner than later. I don't know all of it. But let's just say that Drew is going to be in a mental institution for a very long time".

Zack and Cody both knew what she meant and laughed.

Zack then yawned rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"You tired honey? said Carey.

"Yeah a little. I think I'm going to hit the hay for a while". He laid back down onto the hospital bed getting comfortable.

"Ok honey you rest for a while. Cody you going to stay with him?". Cody nodded at the question.

"OK I'll be back soon. I want to tell Moseby that I'm not going to rehears tonight. Be back soon and behave". She said pointing a finger at both Blondie twins.

They both put there thumbs up as in saying i promise.

"And another thing. The detective is coming tomorrow to see you if your awake. He'll found out then won't he?. OK I'll leave now".

She waved once more before leaving the room and the hospital.

"Us behave yeah right?" said Zack laughing then went into a small yawn.

"OK for now I'll behave". He said looking at Cody.

"You better or I'll tattletale on you". Cody said smirking at Zack.

"Where both twins and yet where both the completely the opposite of each other!" Zack announced to Cody making him laugh again.

"Well that's true. But we can't be the same. That will be just plain boring. And i need a strong brother like you to protect me". Cody said looking at the sheets embarrassed.

Zack move his hand to the back of Cody's head bringing him closer making them touch foreheads. "Well you got him for good this time OK.

He shuffled Cody's hair making his face screwed up.

"Zack!" he said laughing.

Cody slid into the covers with Zack getting into a nice position by laying his head on Zack's shoulder.

"You comfy yet fidget? Zack said grinning at the glare Cody pulled.

"Ha ha very funny. But yeah I'm comfy".

Zack put an arm around Cody's shoulder and relaxed his head on Cody's.

"Zack" Cody said looking at his brother's closed eyes.

"Mm?" he mumbled.

"I'm glad your awake and thank you for saving me".

Zack smiled tightening his arm around Cody. "No prob little bro. It's my job and because i love you".

"I love you too Zack".

They slept in each other arms peacefully for the first time in a while. Well expect Zack in a sleeping coma of course.

* * *

**There you go! Another chapter complete. I left it there cause if i didn't, then it would have gone on forever. And since it's half term I'll probably get more chapters done for you reviews. Thanks for the comments! Hope you like! **


End file.
